Groza's Day Off
by Tusjecht
Summary: OTs-14. Her commander, her husband. One day. One shot.


For s57.

**Groza's Day Off**

**Day, 1500hrs  
**

"Yes. I understand. Thank you sir, I'll call you again."

Finn Marshall ended the call and sighed. "Three days..." he muttered. "They don't understand how logistics work, do they? I just need to miss three ration runs, and we'd be hunger striking. Not to mention we just came back from those special missions..."

"Don't sigh all the time, Commander. It makes you sound old." OTs-14 said as she cleaned her weapon in the corner of the office. Scraps of oil-stained cloth littered the table as she pulled a cleaning rod through the barrel. "Besides, if we didn't finish the special mission on time, the gems delivery would just be a day late."

Finn scowled. "I don't like it. It's just gems, it's not two hundred lots of ammunition, it's not like the last time we literally depleted our ration stocks. Someone's holding up the line, and it'll probably affect other outposts like ours."

With nothing else to do until the main office called back, Finn got up and joined OTs-14 at the table. He took up the upper receiver, a scrap of cloth, and joined her in cleaning her weapon. "We sure went through a lot of shit for those missions..."

OTs-14 rubbed her eyes on a clean spot of her forearm and looked around - the other T-Dolls were gone, probably looking for a hot drink and another ammo box to take a nap on. It was just them in the office. "Commander?" she murmured, "Thank you for your hard work."

Her low, husky voice and the fluttering of her eyes alerted Finn to her real message. He exchanged a small smile with her and shifted closer, allowing OTs-14 to rest her head on his shoulder. Her sweet scent tickled his senses, and Finn slowly allowed the tension in his chest and back to relax. "Good work today too.. Groza."

"You're still so cute when you say my name, huh?" Groza said. "I think it's just the third time since I gave you permission to, that I've heard it since."

"Well, I..." Finn attempted to give an excuse, thought better of it, and closed his mouth. "Fine, I guess. L-love you, Groza."

Groza smiled as she clasped his hand with hers. The silver ring gleamed on her ring finger, unblemished by oil or dirt.

"I love you too-"

_Knock knock!_ "Commander?" C-MS' shrill voice cut through the mood like a knife. "We're done! I need to give you the key to lock up!"

"Sigh..." Finn got up from the chair. "I'm coming, I'm coming..."

He stowed the last key in the safe as C-MS pressed her thumb to the tablet, certifying that all the spare weapons the dolls had used were cleaned and returned. "Commander! Got any plans for the weekend?"

"Plans?" Finn frowned. "Nah, not really. I'm too tired. Still have more work to do."

"It's the weekend tomorrow!" C-MS said, "Screw work! Put it away and come with us to the beach or something!"

_CLACK!_ Groza finished cleaning and assembled her weapon. She wasn't smiling anymore - a dangerous light gleamed from her eyes.

"Oh, OTs-14! Didn't see you there," C-MS quipped. "Well anyway, bye Commander! Text us if you get lonely LOL!"

Finn shut the door and glanced at Groza. She was now locking up her weapon in its carrying case, now with a smirk on her face. Deciding to remain silent, Finn went back to his desk to shut down the computer and grab his keys. "Shall we head home early today, Groza?"

"Sure thing. Let's make a stop at the department store first, though. I think we're out of chicken, or it might have gone bad when the blackout hit the area." she said.

"...I really detest the Airstrike Fairy sometimes. It never seems to hit- What are you doing?" Finn asked. Groza had hugged him from behind, putting her hands on his belly... and sliding them down a lot farther than his belt. She tiptoed so that she could whisper into his ear.

"-let's have fun with this meat too, shall we?"

Finn shuddered in anticipation. "R-right away!"

**Night, 2030hrs**

"You know- ahh- our food- is cold by now-!" Groza tried and failed to form a coherent sentence as Finn tightened his grip on her waist, and buried his length inside her again. Groza's moans filled the tiny living room, barely masked by the television. Finn leaned forwards to kiss Groza, briefly engaging in a war of tongues, before he pulled free and looked her in the eye.

"The only one I want to eat up, is you, dear!" He drove in deep, feeling every inch of Groza pull him in and refusing to let go. She dug her fingernails into his back and locked legs behind him. "Harder, harder! Don't stop!" she gasped.

Being so close to his own release, it took Finn a superhuman effort to obey that and not orgasm. He strained his muscles as he pounded Groza, and was rewarded with mewls and soft cries as she melted to his touch. Finally, Groza's last ounce of resistance faded, she gasped loudly, and clutched Finn to her for dear life. Her eyes turned to hearts for a precious few seconds as Finn gave in as well, allowing an immense pressure to relieve himself through his loins. A burning warmth enveloped the lovers from the waist up as they collapsed on top of each other, breathing heavily as though each had just outran a speeding truck.

Groza returned to normal first. Licking her husband's jaw, she giggled as he squirmed from the ticklish sensation. Her legs released their lock on Finn, allowing him out at last. Sperm oozed from their organs and threatened to make a mess of their hastily discarded clothing. "That was so good, dear," she said quietly. "A fuck after so many weeks of work... Ahh, it was nice."

"I love you, Groza," Finn mumbled, and closed his eyes. "I could sleep forever like this..."

"Not yet," Groza pinched his cheek. "Finish my food, won't you?"

"In a minute. Maybe ten."

Groza smiled and patted his hair. "Sleepyhead."

The tissue box had been kicked over in their lovemaking, forcing Groza to get up and crawl to the other side of the kotatsu to clean up. Two sheets, three sheets; she needed five sheets to clean up all the pent-up semen given to her. Finn must have been as pent up as she was, but he probably hid it better.

Finn got up twenty minutes later to finish their dinner. Groza was washing up in the kitchen, wearing nothing but panties. "Thank you for the dinner, Groza," he said. He cuddled and nuzzled her neck as she took his plate. "And thank you too... for this."

Groza moaned as he ran his hands along her hips. Hooking his thumbs into the bands of her panties, he gently tugged at them while planting little kisses on her shoulder and neck. "Stop... Stop that," she said as she shrugged him off, "Lemme finish up. I need to go back to base for logistics tomorrow."

"Weekend logistics?"

"Yes, to replenish all the repair tickets we drained..." Groza sighed as she shut off the tap. "Though... I wouldn't mind sleeping over here tonight."

Finn paused. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Groza dried her hands and walked to the living room. "I know I left some outfits in your bedroom, and I've got a spare bra in my case.."

Both of them looked at the case with Groza's weapon, leaning against the door. Finn raised an eyebrow and looked at Groza quizzically. She blushed and covered her mouth.

"Don't ask."

"Well, in any case..." A thought had occurred to Finn ever since he saw her topless in his kitchen. One that was positively correlated to his rising dick. It did not go unnoticed by Groza, who blushed deeper and crossed an arm over her breasts. "What is it?"

"Take a day off, Groza," Finn said, "I'll get someone else to cover. Just take tomorrow off-"

He took her hands in his, drawing close to her. All he could see was all of her beauty. "All I want is you."

She considered for a moment, then a devilish smile lit up her face. "Who'd say no to that? I'm all yours, Finn."

Without another word, Finn leaned in and kissed Groza fiercely, who hugged him and wrapped a leg around his waist. As they disappeared into his bedroom, not even the closed door or the television could muffle the sounds of two lovers in heat all night.

**Day, 0830hrs**

The moment he opened his eyes, Finn panicked. The sun was too bright, the heat too strong. He was late for work! He sat up, looking for his blanket, searching for where his phone was-

Why was he naked again?

Groza moaned and stirred in his bed. Her bare chest rose and fell in the morning sunlight. She had slept over again? Finn checked the bedside drawer - yep, their wedding rings were there. Slightly hidden by her bra, which... How had that happened again?

Last night came to him as he concentrated. Giving Groza a ride back to his house. They cooked and ate dinner. Fucked when the movie got boring. Did the dishes. Fucked each other brains out in the bedroom. How many times? Three? Four? They took a shower to freshen up, but Groza blew him in the bathroom, which led to them screwing again. The last thing Finn remembered was Groza riding him, while her wet hair tickled his chest and got in the way when he held her tight to his chest...

He checked the ol' web shooter. Definitely out of steam for awhile. No wonder he felt so tired... And sleepy... And the bed was so warm... Finn reached over to shut the curtains, and pulled the blanket back over. Groza wearing the same thing as he was - naked as the day they were born.

There was no way he was not copping a feel or two as he cuddled close to her. She smelled like honey and cinnamon; a curiously sweet but odd mix of fragrances. Just as Finn's hand was once again exploring her buttocks, Groza blinked sleepily and stared at him with an unfocused, golden eye.

"Good morning, dear," she mumbled. "Morning, Groza," Finn said, "Sleep well?"

She shrugged and put her arm around him. "No thanks to you. That was a good night."

They stayed like that for another few minutes, but Finn just couldn't get to sleep. Not when his tired, sore penis was defying all logic and still rising to take on the beautiful woman in his arms.

"My goodness," Groza whispered, "You're still hard?"

"Well..." Finn groaned, and reached down to shift it away, "I dunno. All I can say is, it happens."

"I rode you to the point of exhaustion last night. You came in me so much, remember?"

"My body remembers."

"And yet, it is still so greedy. You're a greedy husband," Groza reached up and pinched his nose. "I'll tolerate that for now."

"What are you doing, Groza?" Finn blinked in confusion as she sat up and scooted down the bed. "What can I get you-"

She prodded his chest and made him lie back down. "DSR-50 calls this 'the kiss of life.' Let's see if it can revive my dear husband. _Nom-_"

Finn gasped and clutched onto Groza's head as she bobbed up and down onto him. Her tongue made short work of his tolerance, and Finn quickly succumbed to Groza's blowjob. She swallowed and wiped her lips with his softening cock - which, counterintuitively, made him stiffen again. Groza glanced at Finn, looked at the bathroom, and back to him again.

"Well, it looks like my hair is ruined from last night. Would you care to help me shower and get dressed, dear?"

"Of course! Of course, of course," Finn swung his legs out of bed and practically dragged Groza into the tiny bathroom.

It was thirty minutes later when Groza emerged from the bathroom, looking for her bra and a fresh roll of toilet paper to stem the flood of sperm from her vagina again. Finn dried off and hung out their towels while Groza scrounged around for her spare clothes - denim shorts, a floral top with straps that showed off her midriff, and knee-high stockings to protect the rest of her legs. She left the stockings off for now, and left the bedroom.

"That is... very sexy for you, Groza." Finn couldn't help but marvel at how cute she looked.

"I'm sure you would say that anyway. It's a nice day outside, Finn - are we going to enjoy our day off?"

Finn sent off a final email, and snapped his phone shut. "Yes, we will. Come on, let's go for a ride! We can order some food to go, I've told Teiichi to take care of things for me, and-"

Groza put a finger on his lips. "And I," she whispered, "Want you all to myself today."

**Night, 1930hrs**

_"And through it all she offers me protection,_  
_A lot of love and affection_  
_Whether I'm right or wrong.."_

Wind in their hair, the sounds of waves on their ears. Groza slept in Finn's lap as the sea breeze blew gently. Finn lazily braided her hair under the moonlight, as the scent of sea spray and sand mingled with Groza's fragrance to create a memory of peace and tranquility. He hummed words to an old, pre-war song - the first one he sang for Groza to catch her attention.

Left over centre, centre over right, center over left, all over again. When Finn would finish, Groza would have her hair tucked neatly into a braid that went all the way down to her legs. Very convenient for her, especially when she spent so long tying it up before missions. Finn's opinion was that it was cute, because it let him see her bare neck and shoulders easily from behind. But he just wanted her to stand out - so many T-Dolls in G&K's roster, and not one of them in the outpost braided their hair. Groza was beautiful all the same, but with his touch, she was angelic.

_"And down the waterfall,_  
_Wherever it may take me,_  
_I know that life won't break me,_  
_When I come to call..."_

He curled the finished braid and laid it over his other leg in a neat pile, letting some rest on the picnic mat they had laid down. Groza's weapon case was tucked behind him to rest his back, and some food and drinks left over from shopping in the afternoon took care of the other two corners. They should setup a tent next time, he thought. Would camping be easy? Probably not. Intimate? Sexy? Only one way to find out.

_"She won't forsake me,_  
_I'm loving angels instead."_

She stirred and awakened. "Hey, Groza," Finn murmured, and stroked her cheeks. "Sleep well?"

"No thanks to you," Groza said. "It was a good day, dear. Visiting the market... the forest, the little street festival..."

"I'll take you to the big one soon," Finn said. "They'll have fireworks and snacks and a carnival! We'll have to dress up and be cute and all."

Groza blinked sleepily as she considered the offer. "That sounds nice. But I don't have anything like a festive yukata... I hope I can just wear something smart."

"Leave it to me."

"You sure? Don't make me wear some maid uniform like 9A-91, or whatever."

Finn chuckled, but quickly cleared his throat when Groza opened an eye to stare at him. "Ahem, I mean, it'll be nicer than a maid uniform."

"Good. And if you have an ounce of self-control..." she said as she sat up to look Finn in the eye, "On that day, don't f..f-fuck me until I'm ready."

Stifling a laugh, Finn quickly recovered and nodded. "I won't, Groza." Finn interlocked his fingers with hers, and leaned in to kiss her. "Promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Groza sat up and huddled next to Finn, sharing their body heat, watching an endless series of waves washing up on the beach.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**fin.**

A/N: If this takes off, I'll start putting the rest of my stories here on FFN. Fluffy happy slice-of-married life is medicine for old souls.


End file.
